Land of Crimson Snow
by Rain That Falls At Dawn
Summary: Deep in the taiga, a small snowy owl is born. Immediately after hatching he is pushed into a world of danger and suffering. For in a world plagued by war and nachtmagen, what can he expect but a life of hardships? (First story. I hope you enjoy!)


_**A.N**__** Hello Readers! Welcome to my first attempt at a story! Please stick with me through the writing process as I will probably update slowly.(1-3 times a week).**_

_**Anyway, some important information on my writing style. I write 3rd person, often switching the character of focus. If you don't like that, go away now.**_

_**Most of my stories will be based off of books 9-11(The legends) and written in that era when Hoole was alive. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue-<strong>

A raging wind swept across the flat barren tundra. It brought with it signs of a snow to come, a mighty blizzard that would freeze the ground and paint the world white and plain. Those caught still on the glacier unprepared and without shelter had very little hope to ride out the storm. Unaware of the danger about to arrive, a round white egg sat on a ground nest,nestled under a small outcrop and surrounded by moss and feathers. The egg was gently rocking back and forth at small intervals, as the creature within fought the first battle all birds must face before entering the world.

With a barely audible snap, a crack appeared on the creamy white sphere, it's flawlessly smooth exterior shattered. Slowly more cracks began to appear as the chick ought it's way out of the tiny prison in which it was rocking grew sharp and quick and finally shattered, leaving a small featherless blob lying in the nest. For a few moments in lay still, unable to see and deafened by the roaring wind, before it attempted to sit up straight in the nest.

_Now (although many of you probably do), you should know readers, that newly hatched chicks have very large heads in comparison to the rest of their bodies. Due to this fact, they are quite top-heavy and have trouble holding it up during the first couple of days after leaving the egg. Which is why the chicks futile attempts to sit up could have only one result._

He fell. His large head toppled him over sideways, sending him toppling from the nest and out of the protective under-hang in which the nest had been nestled. The roaring sound of the wind was greatly increased out in the open and the chick sent up a cry of protest to the rough treatment. Within seconds of it's cry. the chick was swept away by the torrent of air, pushing him far from the nest.

It would have seemed that he did not have luck on his side. However sick this twist of fate appeared, it kept him from an even more disturbing sight. For lying outside near the nest were the torn and decapitated bodies of two male and female snowy owls, cut apart by sharp ice and talons. A lucky sight to keep hiding indeed.

But this was unknown to the chick, which was still helpless to the raging winds carrying it roughly across the ground. It suddenly stopped as it caught on the branches of a small prickle bush, the impact jolting the chick and causing it's eyes to open prematurely. It blinked at the world around it only for a moment, before blackness overtook it's vision.

* * *

><p>High above, also fighting the rough winds, flew a lone Great Horned Owl. It scanned the horizon for an overhang or a tree, anything to provide shelter. His gaze fell upon a small heather bush, it's branches twisted into knots that would provide a temporary shelter from the wind. His feathers tilted carefully as he turned and started his descent. After landing, he shook himself in an attempt to warm himself, but stopped as he spotted something deep in the bush.<p>

Carefully reaching in he removed the object, jumping in surprise when it moved against him. Once it was clear of the branches, he squinted to get a better view, and realizing it was a very small outlet, grasped it in his talons and quickly set off back to his nest.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A.N <span>****Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please remember this is my first story and I havn't had much practice writing. Please review with tips, suggestions, opinions, and hatmail!**


End file.
